


Complete

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean knows he's lucky.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, beyond late with this.
> 
> Day 29 - [Have I Told You Lately That I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQUQcAzAi3k) by Rod Stewart

Dean leans against the doorjamb as he watches Renee packing her bag.  What did he do to get this lucky?  He had never had much of a life before her.  Not the way he does now with her.  He often wonders what his life would have been like had he met her before he had.  Though, he’s not sure if he wants to know.  If she would have seen him at that point she may have never even given him a chance.

 

Renee turns after she finishes with her bag, jumping slightly when she sees Dean just standing there.  “Dean!  You scared me,” she says.

 

Dean chuckles.  “Sorry,” he says.  He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  He nods.  Leaning down, he rests his forehead against hers.  “Just thinking about how lucky I am.  I’d be lost without you.”

 

Renee rests her hands on his arms.  “We’re good for each other, Dean.”  She closes the distance and kisses him softly.

 

“You make everything so much easier.  I was nothing before you.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“It is.  I was nothing.  But you… you complete me.”


End file.
